


dusk till dawn

by soloeyists



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Romance, Sexual Content, Slow Burn, Smut, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:54:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24994201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soloeyists/pseuds/soloeyists
Summary: Chanyeol's life turns upside down after he met Bunny, a stripper at a gay club he works at.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

  * For [baekyeolangst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekyeolangst/gifts).



> H-hello ._. It's been a while since I last posted something online, and while this fic is written for a friend, I am still feeling anxious about letting other people read this fic once it's posted. I hope you would be nice to me ;^; If you spot any mistakes, feel free to let me know through dms. I'm already used to seeing the same paragraphs and sentences for almost four months so there might be some errors that I might have overlooked. This fic has several chapters, and I'm still working on the other chapters. So please don't expect fast update as I also have other commitments irl.
> 
> Anyways, you can reach me on my Twitter account @soloeyists! Come talk to me :'D
> 
> And this one is for you, Jenn. I'm sorry it's taking forever. I'm trying my best here not to disappoint you OTL. Still, I hope you'll like this fic :(
> 
> Shout out to Giann for helping me out with the beta parts. I wouldn't have gotten this far without your continuous help and support ;^; Thank you for being patient with me <3
> 
> To Kaye who helped me out with the storyline, thank you for being so encouraging and helping me to come up with the ideas as well. Love you so much bubu T.T
> 
> To Axelle, who basically came up with the rough idea together with me. I know you won't see this, but still, I owe you a lot T.T
> 
> Comments are very much appreciated <3 Happy reading ^^
> 
> Editted as of July 3, 2020: Thank you for beta-ing and pointing out the errors, M! <3

_(this one is about memories longing to be found.)_

Allure is alive that Wednesday night. _Extremely_ alive.

It drowns entirely in the upbeat tunes accompanied by red and purple neon lights that are almost blinding, a place where lonely souls seek warmth and companionship of strangers instead of the place called _home_. Wednesday nights at Allure are _always_ greeted warmly by customers occupying every corner of the club, always a full-house within no time. Tonight is a little different from the other nights. Wednesday nights are exclusively reserved for Allure’s loyal patrons, and so, for newcomers who'd like to experience what Wednesday nights at Allure have to offer, they must make their reservations one week before.

To note, Allure is a gay strip club. Located in a secluded area somewhere in Itaewon, Allure is strategically hidden from the piercing gazes and judgmental stares of people who don't fancy going to nightclubs. Outwardly, the establishment appears to be like any other ordinary shabby building in the continuously developing town. It's crammed in between an old motel run by a cranky man who has to deal with drunk customers every single night, and a small convenience store that is open 24/7. A crooked, flickering neon sign that spells "Allur" with a missing letter 'E' hangs helplessly on the wall, its light dim and not supposed to be. Anybody would think of Allure as just another abandoned building in the streets if not for the two imposing bouncers guarding the main entrance every night and inspecting the line of customers that grows longer and longer as the night gets deeper.

Despite the shabby exterior, there is so much more about the club that people have yet to find out.

To Park Chanyeol, tonight is a tad bizarre. A new experience even.

Sure, he isn't new to handling a handful of customers on regular nights. He's a quick learner, and being a bartender here for almost two months has taught him things beyond his imagination. By the fourth day of working, he has already memorized all alcoholic beverages offered and sold to the customers. He also began learning other trade secrets and the ropes from Sehun and Minseok, his fellow bartenders in Allure. He's slowly getting used to the number of customers flooding the club every night, bar the special Wednesday nights, so when Seungho, Allure's manager, gathered all bartenders for a new shift rotation last Monday, he was more than exhilarated to know that the manager assigned him to cover tonight's Wednesday shift.

It's almost two o'clock, and much to Chanyeol's surprise, it's even busier and livelier than the other nights. Tonight’s a special night, and later’s spectacle is something that he himself has been anticipating since the start of his shift. There are a few VIP customers that he’s never seen before, mostly wealthy men in their 50s, dressed in expensive suits. Chanyeol remembers almost every single regular that comes to the club, but he has never encountered these customers until tonight. They are most likely the VIPs that only come on Wednesday nights. The VIP rooms at the top floor, which are usually closed on regular nights, are finally open, much to Chanyeol's surprise. He studies the surroundings as these men make their way toward the stairs, and he silently wonders how many bucks these customers have spent on tonight alone.

Chanyeol is certain he’ll do well tonight. His shift ends at midnight, so he’s lucky enough to experience tonight’s special because Sehun is running late, judging by the text message he received from the other bartender earlier this evening. It only means that he has to be ready to stay for a few hours in Sehun's stead. What's so hard about serving drinks to VIPs? He's a well-trained bartender, and he’s much more prepared to handle all these VIP customers.

This should be easy, right?

However, as the number of customers grows, crowding the space inside, he now doubts his ability to handle this alone.

 _'These people only come here to see Bunny dance,'_ Sehun once told him.

 _'You're going to be surprised. Bunny is amazing. You'll love him,'_ Minseok added.

All those words are etched deeply in his mind, and not a day goes by that he doesn’t think of them. He has never met Bunny face to face. Each passing day he wonders about how powerful Bunny is to deserve to be called Allure's leading dancer by the establishment. Sehun told him in advance a few days ago that Bunny alone brings more money in just one night than all the other nights combined. Sehun also let him know that the dancer _knows_ his ways to attract the customers and turn them into regulars.

There are only less than five minutes left before the clock strikes two. The club is alive once again with indistinct noises of people chattering with one another, bodies grinding against each other, the loud rumbling of music in the background, and the constant burning in Chanyeol's head. Burnt cigarettes and spilled drinks stain the carpeted floor; it’s a hideous sight. The next song finally turns louder, prompting all the patrons to go wild. The smell of alcohol and cigarette smoke combined enshrouds the space, making Chanyeol's head spin, but he pays no attention to it.

To these loyal patrons, Allure is a haven.

To Chanyeol, this is his source of income.

He works part-time at a delivery company on weekends, too. He has a hard time balancing his jobs, but what else is he supposed to do when this is the only way to make his ends meet? Dealing with customers, especially the troublemakers, has never been his favorite part of work, but the pay is more than enough. He has stopped complaining since he has grown accustomed to his job as a bartender.

Chanyeol takes a deep breath and wipes the empty glasses with ease, fingers already memorizing every shape and size. His eyes are taking in the view before him, studying the patrons on the dance floor, although the flashing neon lights make it hard for him to see their faces.

Minseok and Sehun were right. Tonight's crowd is unreal, unlike in regular nights.

He’s almost done with his work tonight. He's somehow glad he doesn't have to stay any longer, because as much as he’s excited for tonight’s special show, he doubts his ability to serve this many customers. Only a few minutes left, and Sehun should be here soon. He feels terrible for Sehun, whose shift starts after his, but Sehun's gotten used to working on Wednesday nights. Perhaps Chanyeol doesn’t have to worry about him.

A moment later, all lights near the stage dim one by one, leaving the only spotlight illuminating the DJ booth. The surrounding area is now pitch black. Everyone crowding the floor stops dancing and lets out a loud, unified scream before they abruptly quiet down, as if someone silenced the whole club. The song ends, too. The audience, including the VIPs on the top floor, keep their eyes affixed on the DJ booth. They all seem to know what's about to happen soon.

"We're finally here for the climax of tonight's show!" The DJ in neon purple shirt announces over the microphone, voice echoing through the loudspeakers.

Screams fill the entire club, and the crowd goes absolutely wild in just a few seconds. Chanyeol eagerly awaits, amazed by the response from the audience.

"And without wasting our time, let's give it up for _Bunny_!"

As the DJ's voice drowns among the sea of naughty hoots and cheers and blaring music that all come back alive at once, the spotlight turns its focus toward the main stage.

The crowd anticipates. In the next moment, _Bunny_ , reveals himself. The dancer, in his red jacket and tight black leather jeans, struts confidently from behind the velvet curtains of the stage in his red high heels that match his top outfit. The crowd goes even crazier as Bunny strides toward the center. The spotlight remains faithful to him, but it’s under the neon lights, flashing in his direction, that his red jacket glimmers and turns him into a view that is nothing short of surreal. The dancer stops upon reaching the center of the stage. He then places and rests both of his hands on his hips, comfortable and assertive, as if he owned the night. Another wave of cheers rises from the audience.

 _This dancer_ is the lure; he’s what keeps customers coming to Allure every Wednesday night.

From across the club, Chanyeol's gaze doesn't leave the dancer for even one second. The confident gait, the bold expression on the dancer's face that shows years of experience, and the way he interacts with the crowd: everything leaves Chanyeol in awe. Bunny hasn't even started with routines, and yet, the audience is already driven by every little thing he does.

To say that Chanyeol is shocked is an understatement. This has never happened before on the other nights with the other dancers.

Allure is known for hiring grade-A strippers and providing the best service as compared to the other strip clubs Chanyeol knows of, but Bunny is something else entirely. He knows all the other strippers who are famous among the customers too, and so from what he has observed tonight so far, those dancers are nowhere near Bunny's league. It amazes him, somehow. He knows a few other great dancers he's come to recognize over the times of working at the club, the ones he always encounters on regular nights like Lucas, Tae, or Han. They're feisty and incredibly talented; they’re definitely the few amazing and skillful dancers who stand out in the club. He's also aware of how great they are at seducing clientele, collecting incredulous stacks of money as they perform, and bringing in profit for Allure to enable it to thrive over the past years.

But _this person_ —

This _view_ is breathtaking. It's as if the world around Chanyeol has stopped moving because all his eyes could see is this dancer. All he sees is _Bunny_.

Bunny is not as feisty as Lucas, not as bold as Tae, and not as sexy as Han, but the way he carries himself, the way he exudes strength despite the softness of his physical features, is indescribable. Chanyeol can't put it into words, but he thinks he understands the reason why Bunny is Allure's main attraction, the reason why everybody in the club, including himself, is stunned and bedazzled, completely in awe.

Bunny takes careful yet sensual steps toward the edge of the stage, hands extending to collect the cash from the customers. Being in such close proximity, naughty hands try to pull Bunny down the stage, grabbing the chance to lay their hands on him, but the stripper is quick to avoid the physical touches, as if they were filthy to him.

Two other backup dancers reveal themselves from behind the curtains, prancing toward the center of the stage to accompany Bunny. They're about to start with their routines as the song changes into a new one that's a few beats slower. They may be there to share the stage, but Chanyeol knows that the customers have their eyes fixated on Bunny only.

Bunny slides down the pole, making sure to spread his legs wide for the clientele to feast their eyes on. He raises one hand above his head, strong legs supporting his body as he circles around the pole seductively. The high heels don’t seem to bother Bunny, and Chanyeol wonders whether the dancer knows that they look extremely sexy on him.

 _This should be enough_ , Chanyeol thinks to himself as he runs his thumb across an old scar that spans along his left cheek down to the jawline. He got the scar during his childhood days. It’s hardly noticeable right now thanks to the fact that night clubs aren’t well lit, and even less so with a little concealer. His eyes scan around the bar area to see if there are any customers left unattended. Satisfied that he has finished mixing and serving all the drinks, he decides to leave the rest to Sehun. His friend should be here soon.

Chanyeol grabs an empty glass from the shelf behind him and fills it with whiskey, enough to keep him company while waiting for Sehun to arrive. He then pulls a stool next to him and sits while stirring the drink with a flick of his wrist.

His gaze directs itself toward the crowd and the stage, his eyes carefully observing the stripper's movements. It's hard to make out Bunny's facial features from that distance, and it sure doesn't help that the crowd on the dance floor keeps blocking his view. Chanyeol lets out a long sigh when he hears the screams again.

It's a Wednesday night. He shouldn't complain too much about it.

A small smile makes its way on Chanyeol's face before he shakes his head and sips his drink. Loud music keeps blasting inside the club, and Chanyeol tries hard to ignore the continuous ringing in his ear. He takes a glance at his watch, only to be disappointed when he realizes that it's been almost ten minutes past two. As much as he'd love to stay here longer and watch Bunny's performances until the end—now that he considers everything before him—his head just wouldn't stop throbbing. All he wants is to get a good rest, but Sehun still isn't here, and Chanyeol can't leave the bar until his friend comes to take over the shift.

Chanyeol's thoughts are abruptly interrupted when, all of a sudden, people are shouting and chanting Bunny's name in unison. Chanyeol turns to look at the source of the commotion and sees the dancer unbutton the jacket one by one. His movement is slow and so _blatantly_ meant to attract and seduce, earning naughty hoots and whistles from the customers who are already moving closer to the stage, which forces them to maintain their distance from the stripper. Bunny is now shirtless, his red jacket now on the stage, leaving the tight leather pants hugging his thighs and the heels adorning his feet.

Chanyeol studies the way Bunny spins seductively around the pole once again, bringing one of his legs to wrap around the metal bar to support him. He's slow and careful. His expertise is evident in the grip of his fingers, in the decisive, sensual waves his body makes. His movements feel different from the other dancers’.

Bunny gets down, making it hard for Chanyeol to see what he's up to but surely enrapturing the VIP customers’ attention. When Bunny rises again, Chanyeol is amazed by how everyone around the stage is rendered speechless. The stripper does nothing much different, nothing ever too wild, he simply has his way of attracting people, luring them in. Bunny is aware of what he's doing and the effect it has on the customers that are going insane in each passing second.

And that's amusing.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Sorry for being late."

Chanyeol hears a familiar voice and flicks his gaze to his right. It's Sehun, offering a smile as he makes his way toward Chanyeol's direction.

"Hey." Chanyeol carefully places his glass aside. "It's fine. I already took care of the customers," he says. He grabs another clean glass from the counter, fills it in with the same whiskey he's having, and sets it on top of the bar counter.

Sehun mouths a ‘thank you’, putting his stuff away right before leaning against the bar as he catches his breath. Chanyeol gives him a quick look before setting his eyes on the stage again.

"You're not going home yet?" Sehun asks, curious.

Chanyeol snaps out of his reverie and says, "I'm leaving now." The stool scrapes against the floor as he stands up straight, ready to clock out. He's about to pick up his stuff when Sehun suddenly stops him. Chanyeol raises a curious eyebrow.

"It’s your first Wednesday night, right? You can stay back for a while. The best part of tonight's performance isn’t here yet," Sehun convinces him.

Chanyeol raises his brows. "I think I've seen enough."

"Not everything," Sehun says with a smile. He takes a long chug of his whiskey before he puts the glass down. "Did you see Jun?"

"Oh, he's waiting for you over there." Chanyeol points toward one direction before he sits back, and Sehun's head turns to look at the said person. From the corner of Chanyeol's eyes, he can see Sehun's smile appearing on his face before the man laughs cheerfully.

"Jun, come here!" Sehun shouts at Jun and then waves his hand frantically before he faces Chanyeol.

"He keeps asking about you, though," Chanyeol mutters under his breath.

“I’m sorry if he kept pestering you.” Sehun looks at him apologetically and rubs Chanyeol's arm in a comforting way. "Hey, Jun," Sehun greets when Junmyeon, his boyfriend, is standing next to them.

"It's your first time seeing him, right?" Junmyeon suddenly chips in, his grin is wide and teasing.

Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek. He only nods in response. What else is he supposed to say?

"He's stunning, isn't he?" Sehun throws the question at him; it doesn't sound like a question that needs answering.

Chanyeol shrugs. "I don't know. Hard to tell from this distance."

It's a half-lie. Chanyeol can see how beautiful Bunny is, even if the sea of customers blocking his view separates him and the dancer. So much so that he doesn't realize how long he’s kept his gaze on the dancer.

"Bunny got your tongue?" Jun teases this time.

"Can you guys stop?"

Sehun lets out a chuckle at the response. "I've never seen you show any interest in the other dancers before."

"Well, that's because you told me he's the club's special dancer. It only makes sense that I'm intrigued," Chanyeol retorts.

He doesn't want to show any interest in Bunny. Sehun would likely tease him for it. Sehun's doing it now, and Chanyeol can only imagine how much he'll get teased even further if he admits to his friend's stupid idea.

Sehun laughs at Chanyeol's response. "Maybe you can cover my shift for next Wednesday night."

"Why? Do you need to be somewhere?"

“Nah, just teasing you,” Sehun says. "Are you going home now?" he asks when Chanyeol finally stands up.

"Yeah," Chanyeol answers. He's just about to leave the bar when he notices Sehun's puppy eyes. "Why did you ask?"

"Um, want me to ask Jun to drop you off?" Sehun asks.

Jun nods, agreeing to Sehun's words. "Yeah. I can send you home if you want."

Chanyeol notices the concern in Sehun's voice. "No, it's fine. I don't want to trouble both of you," he declines the offer politely. He's thankful for the help, but he doesn't want to bother Sehun with his problem. Sehun has helped him a lot of times before, and he doesn't want to owe him more.

"Your motorbike. Didn't you tell me you weren’t able to get it repaired yesterday?" Sehun asks.

Chanyeol doesn't answer. He doesn't feel like answering that question anyway.

"It's fine. I'll take a bus instead."

"There isn't any bus around this hour, though," Sehun says as he glances at his watch.

Chanyeol smiles, fully knowing it before Sehun even gets to tell him. He doesn't even know why he said he'll be taking a bus. "It's fine, Sehun. I can manage. My house isn't that far anyway."

Sehun frowns. He looks like he has a hard time trusting Chanyeol's words. He fishes some bills from his pocket and slips a few in Chanyeol’s palm. Chanyeol’s quick to pull his hand away, which makes Sehun frown. "Go and take a cab. It's late, and it's dangerous to walk alone out there," he says, and just when Chanyeol is about to refute, he only insists, "Just take it, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol's face changes. He takes a look at Junmyeon who is also staring at him. A part of him wants to hide because he knows how loaded Junmyeon is. Truthfully, he doesn't want anybody other than Sehun to see him as a pitiful guy. Embarrassment creeps in and he takes a few deep breaths.

"Don't worry. Jun knows everything. Besides, we're both worried about you," he reassures Chanyeol again when the latter keeps silent.

"You don't have to—"

He doesn't get to finish his sentence because Sehun just grabs his hand again and shoves the cash into his palm. "Just take it."

Chanyeol gives an apologetic smile and grips the notes tightly in his hand. "Thank you, Sehun. I'll return this as soon as I get my pay."

"Don't worry about it," Sehun says, assuring him. "I have Jun to support me financially, right baby?" He then kisses Junmyeon on the lips, a gesture that Junmyeon is more than willing to reciprocate.

Chanyeol can only smile at the couple before he nods his head. "I'll be going now. Thanks again, Sehun."

"No problem. Be careful," Sehun reminds him as he shakes Chanyeol's hand.

Chanyeol nods with a smile and takes his steps toward the backdoor. Before his hand brushes against the knob, he steals one last look from the stage and smiles. Deep in his heart, he wants to watch Bunny perform again.

* * *

Thursday night arrives faster than Chanyeol expects.

Allure is less crowded than yesterday, so Chanyeol's glad he doesn't have to deal with that many customers tonight.

His midnight shift is almost over. The club closes early tonight for some reason, and the last customer already left the place a few minutes ago. The stage is empty, and the surrounding area is void of people too, leaving him and the other two workers cleaning up the whole mess in the club.

Sehun already went home, groaning about how he was too tired to stay longer to accompany Chanyeol during his shift. It’s Sehun’s day off, so Chanyeol doesn’t complain too much about it. He already knew his friend’s excuse was a bluff as soon as he caught a glimpse of Junmyeon standing at the entrance, waiting for Sehun to get off his work.

Chanyeol is close to finishing his work when his stomach suddenly churns and growls, a sign that he needs to go to the toilet.

He bolts toward the backdoor. Now he’s much more thankful that the club is empty because he doesn't have to go through myriads of club-goers just to get to the toilet. As soon as he’s there, he shoves the door open and is more than ready to pull his zipper down.

Except that everything stops when he discovers a man kneeling on the floor in one of the cubicles, face uneasily close to the center of the toilet bowl. The man's vomiting or so it seems, and it doesn't look like he realizes that he’s got company and that Chanyeol is standing awkwardly right behind him.

Chanyeol sighs at this. Perhaps it's one of those drunk patrons who hasn't left the place yet and is too drunk to find their way home.

The view before him is hideous and filthy, but he takes pity on the guy. So, he steps forward and crouches down, hand instinctively reaching forward to rub the man's back in comfortable circles.

"Sir? You okay?" Chanyeol voices out after a few moments of hesitation, hoping the guy would at least answer him so he can help him if needed.

Chanyeol's stomach continues to churn at the nasty stench, but he ignores it completely. He keeps rubbing the stranger's back. It only takes a few seconds later for the guy to finally turn around to look at Chanyeol. He's evidently surprised to realize that there's someone else in the cramped toilet from the way he flinches at Chanyeol's voice and from the gentle touches on his back.

Chanyeol is quick to withdraw his hand, and his eyes widen in both surprise and recognition.

 _No way_.

"Bunny?"

It _is_ Bunny. He didn't expect the stripper to be there, let alone be inside the toilet alone.

He knows Bunny has two bodyguards: Changmin and Minho. They both are specially assigned to the dancer as Sehun told Chanyeol before. Bunny's the only dancer who gets that treatment, considering how he's the manager's favorite money maker. Changmin is closer to Bunny compared to Minho, however. Everyone who's been to the club apparently knows about it. Changmin will always follow Bunny around, making sure he's protected and safe from salacious hands that reach for the stage whenever he performs. And Chanyeol saw Changmin last night, too. But he didn’t see the bodyguard guarding outside the toilet. Where is he when Bunny needs him now?

Chest heaving up and down, the dancer’s eyes and nose are red, brimming with tears. Something is wrong. Chanyeol's curiosity grows as seconds pass by the more he studies Bunny's face. Was he _crying_?

"Are you… okay?" Chanyeol hesitantly asks, eyes trained on Bunny's flushed face. It's the first time he sees the dancer up close. And to be honest, it is _too_ close. He’s at a loss for words, but the situation doesn't allow him to be speechless even if he wanted to.

Before Bunny can even answer his question, the dancer turns back around to throw up once again.

Still feeling half confused, Chanyeol takes a step closer and continues to rub the stripper's back slowly. The smell inside the toilet is repugnant. It reeks of vomit, alcohol, and the stripper's fragrance, but the perfume's sweet notes still manage to impress upon Chanyeol’s mind. Judging from the situation, he concludes that Bunny is way beyond drunk. He looks around for some toilet paper and grabs a handful of it before handing it to Bunny, who brings his face up from the toilet bowl, eyes still red and watery.

"I-I'm okay," Bunny finally answers. His voice is weak, he doesn't seem like he has the energy to talk, so Chanyeol doesn't ask any further. He then helps Bunny to stand up, leads him out of the cramped space, and flushes the toilet right after.

"Stay here," Chanyeol says once they're both in open space. Bunny struggles to even nod his head as he lets out a long sigh and leans against the wall for support.

Chanyeol sprints back to the bar and grabs a bottle of mineral water from the shelves. Luckily, he sees no familiar faces around the area. The other two workers have probably gone back home. When he returns to the toilet, he's thankful that Bunny is still there. He hands the bottle to Bunny who accepts it with relief apparent on his face, especially once he finishes gulping down the much needed water.

"Thanks," Bunny murmurs, trickles of water are visible at the corner of his mouth. He wipes them with his fingers. Chanyeol stays silent and lets Bunny take his time to regain his composure. Delicate and beautiful: that's what comes to Chanyeol’s mind when he studies the movement of Bunny's fingers.

"Are you okay?" he asks while he continues to study Bunny's face and hopes the question doesn't offend or invade the dancer’s privacy. He notices the mess that is the stripper's eye makeup, ruined by hints of dried tears right under his eyes, a mix of red and black. His face is a complete mess.

Has he been crying? Chanyeol suddenly regrets the question he threw at Bunny. He wonders if the stripper has been crying in the comfort room for hours. The bags under Bunny’s eyes are telling.

Even like this, though, Bunny still looks ethereal to him.

"How much did you drink for you to be this drunk?" Chanyeol decides to ask another question when he receives no answer.

Bunny laughs, shaking his head. "I don't remember. I think I downed the whole bottle. My huge mistake."

"You're a lightweight, aren’t you?"

"Ten points for you." Bunny smiles. "I'm not a heavy drinker, so that might explain why I look like shit now," he adds, and as soon as he does, a little hiccup escapes his lips, then his cheeks flush red.

Chanyeol doesn't ask why he's been drinking so much and why he's alone at this hour. It's not his position to meddle into someone else's problem. But the look on Bunny's face carries a lot of questions, the answers to which Chanyeol badly wants to know.

Bunny suddenly lurches forward, as if he's about to throw up once again. Chanyeol almost moves on reflex to help him, but the stripper manages to stop himself from toppling and straightens himself, although he remains a bit shaky.

"Where are your bodyguards, though? Where’s Changmin?" Chanyeol asks, concern laced in his voice.

"Oh. Changmin?" Bunny asks, seemingly oblivious to the fact that Chanyeol knows about Changmin. "I have no idea. I asked him to leave me alone. He wouldn't stop nagging me if he ever saw me like this. I don't know where he went. And please don't tell him I'm here." He laughs to himself and hiccups again.

Chanyeol finds this _cute_.

"No, I need to let him know. Do you have his number? I can help you contact him if you want to?"

There's a slight shake of the head from the dancer. "I don't have my phone with me," he answers.

Chanyeol frowns at the reply. At times like this, he doesn't think he should trust Bunny's words. "No phone, huh?" He runs his hand through his hair and ruffles it, slightly worried and troubled by the situation. "Still, he shouldn't have left you alone when you're this drunk."

"No, no. It's my fault, not Changmin's. So, it's fine," Bunny reassures him, a smile on his face despite the wobble in the way he stands, as if the floor below his feet was shaking. "I asked him to go. Besides, I feel much better now."

It doesn't sound convincing at all.

Chanyeol decides to stay silent, and he then studies Bunny's face for a few seconds. A strand of his hair falls over Bunny’s droopy eyes when the dancer lowers his head, and Chanyeol is awestruck once again. The urge to tuck that hair behind Bunny's ear is strong, but Chanyeol knows better than to create an issue he might be unable to handle. If anyone ever sees, who knows what kind of trouble he can end up in.

Being with Bunny alone in this space suddenly terrifies Chanyeol. Why is he here again? What if Changmin sees them and accuses him of hurting Bunny?

Bunny slowly looks up when he receives no response from Chanyeol, blinking his eyes awkwardly when their eyes meet again.

"Are you okay? You're sweating," Bunny says. He sounds worried, and Chanyeol doesn't know whether he should be glad that someone notices such a subtle change in his expression or not.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. We should worry about _you_. Let's get you back to Changmin before he finds you here," Chanyeol says in a rush and hands over another tissue to Bunny. "And also, please wipe your eyes. We don't want your bodyguard to see you in this state."

"Oh," Bunny responds. He snatches the tissue from Chanyeol's hand and runs it over both of his eyes before he walks toward one of the mirrors to see himself better. Chanyeol takes this as a chance to observe the stripper from behind.

Bunny’s wearing the same outfit as last night. The leather pants are snug on his lithe form, they hug the stripper’s shapely legs in all the right places. Chanyeol briefly wonders how the performer manages to walk in those tight pants.

As soon as silence fills the air, Bunny changes the topic. "Do you work here? Or are you a regular customer? You seem to know a lot about me." He sounds much sober now when he inquires, and Chanyeol's glad. The stripper is still wiping the makeup’s smudge off his eyes, and Chanyeol still watches intently from behind.

"I'm a bartender here."

Bunny raises one eyebrow. He looks away from the mirror and stares at Chanyeol with an amused look. "Ah… no wonder. But... I don't think I've seen you before, though. How long have you been working here?"

"Almost two months.”

“Ah… that’s quite a long time...” Bunny trails off. “What time does your shift usually end?”

“Midnight. I have another job in the morning so my requested hours are from 8 pm to midnight. I only got to cover the Wednesday shift once, so you wouldn't recognize me. After all, I’m just a bartender.”

Chanyeol doesn't know why he's telling all of this to Bunny, who’s ultimately a stranger. It isn't like Bunny will still remember all these things about him when they part later. Bunny wouldn’t even remember him the next time they meet each other.

But something nags him, telling him that he should make sure Bunny remembers him.

“No, no. You are not _just_ a bartender. I remember everyone who works here, and by everyone, I mean you too. I'll make sure of that,” Bunny explains, and his eyes twinkle under the fluorescent lights, making Chanyeol bite his own lip. He doesn’t know why, but his heart just did a flip too. He doesn’t even know why he’s talking to Allure’s favorite dancer, and in the goddamn toilet, no less.

“Oh.”

“What time does your shift end again?" the dancer asks again, seemingly with interest. Chanyeol keeps watching Bunny, who’s facing the mirror and whose delicate fingers are wiping his face with the crumpled tissue.

"Midnight."

"I see..." Bunny contemplates for a while before a smile makes its way on his face. Chanyeol's heart thumps a bit too loudly and a bit too forcefully against its cage when he sees Bunny's reflection. “It only makes sense that I've never seen you around. My performances will only start at two. You probably have never watched my performances, right?"

"Probably. I don't think I’ve ever stayed behind to watch you dance," Chanyeol lies. He doesn't know why he’s doing this.

Bunny throws the tissue on the floor and leans closer to Chanyeol. At such close proximity, Chanyeol compares their heights, and he sees how small Bunny really is because the dancer barely reaches his shoulder. Bunny is probably around 170cm, judging from how he has to stand and struggle in his heels just to match Chanyeol's height. Bunny’s face is free from makeup now, and it's surprising how beautiful he still looks.

He looks like a _puppy_.

"That's a bummer. You should see me perform sometime." Bunny offers an endearing smile.

"Maybe I should," Chanyeol says. "Next time, I guess."

Bunny nods, the softest smile still adorning his face. "That's great."

Chanyeol returns the smile and scratches his head. "Uh, I guess I should go now? Can you walk, though? Or do you need me to let your bodyguard know that you're going home?" Chanyeol asks, clearing his throat.

"Oh, no. It's alright. There's no need to." Bunny straightens his legs as he stands, putting distance between him and the flustered bartender. He looks much sober now when he says, "I live here."

 _Eh_. "You what?"

"You didn't know?" The stripper lets out a chuckle at the surprise on Chanyeol's face.

Chanyeol had no idea that this club also provided rooms for its strippers. No, maybe not for all, perhaps it's just one room for Bunny because he's Allure's favorite dancer. That wouldn’t be so surprising. Chanyeol understands well enough how much Bunny means to Allure and its manager.

"Dancers have their rooms here. And that includes me. The rooms are just downstairs,” Bunny says.

"Oh. That's… certainly new to me."

"It seems like there's a lot more that you don't know yet." A knowing smile appears on Bunny's face as he moves closer to Chanyeol, closing the gap between them again, enough to leave Chanyeol breathless for a moment. "My room number is 506. In case you wanna come over. Have a chat with me next time."

Chanyeol notices the twinkle in Bunny’s eyes for the second time as he freezes in his spot. He's not sure why Bunny revealed that to him. Isn't that supposed to be some sort of secret among the dancers? As far as he remembers, not once did Sehun nor Minseok tell him about the dancers living in Allure.

"Oh," is all that Chanyeol replies, clearly not knowing what to do with that information.

 _Room 506_.

Bunny heaves out a breath. "It's fine. You can go now. Thank you for helping me. Uh, wait, what's your name again?"

Chanyeol doesn't recall whether or not he's told the stripper his name, but he mentions it anyway, "Chanyeol."

"Chanyeol. Right," Bunny repeats, and then he clicks his tongue. "We'll see each other again next Wednesday, I guess?"

"Yeah, sure," Chanyeol answers without thinking twice. Truthfully, he _does_ want to meet Bunny again. But only then does he realize that he wouldn't be able to see Bunny again next Wednesday, not unless he begs Sehun to exchange shifts with him.

"Great. It was nice to meet you. Thanks for helping me. I owe you a lot." Bunny leans in to leave a kiss on Chanyeol's cheek, easily stunning the bartender.

Before Chanyeol could even say anything, Bunny has already disappeared behind the elevator right down the aisle, leaving Chanyeol behind alone with his confused thoughts.

Chanyeol wants to see the dancer again.

* * *

Except Chanyeol doesn’t see Bunny again next Wednesday.

He doesn’t get to ask Sehun to exchange shifts with him, so he stays behind on purpose, not going home right after his shift ended.

It’s definitely Wednesday. Chanyeol even checked the date on his phone for at least four times just to make sure, but, save for a few customers lounging on the couch, the club is strangely empty.

This is weird.

It’s almost 2 am now. Chanyeol cranes his head around to search for the DJ in charge, but he can’t see the man anywhere. There are only two dancers performing on the stage and only a few customers dancing to the sensual music playing in the background. It’s almost funny to see how barren Allure is at the moment.

He lets out a sigh. He really wanted to see and talk to Bunny again, but maybe today is not the day.

Frustration creeps inside him. He was about to grab his bag and head home, but then Sehun approaches with such a wide grin, so Chanyeol stops in his tracks.

“Still here?” Sehun asks, his excited voice doesn’t match Chanyeol’s current mood.

“I’m going home now.” Chanyeol forces a smile, but Sehun is quick to catch his foul mood.

“You okay, dude? Something is definitely wrong somewhere.”

Chanyeol raises his eyebrow, confused. He exchanges stares with Minseok who’s in the middle of mixing drinks, who looks just as confused as he is. “Why did you ask that?”

“Why are you still here? Your shift is supposed to be over two hours ago,” Sehun says, squinting his eyes suspiciously. He turns to Minseok this time. “Minseok hyung. Why is he here?”

Minseok shrugs. “Chanyeol says he’s got nothing to do at home.”

Sehun looks at Chanyeol again. “It’s almost 2 am. What do you mean you’ve got _nothing_ to do at home? You should be sleeping.”

Chanyeol’s grip on his backpack tightens. He decides it’s best to keep his mouth shut to avoid getting trapped by Sehun’s questions. He’s already feeling trapped anyway.

“You’re here for Bunny, right?” Sehun guesses, and a smile immediately lights his face up when he sees the blush that creeps on Chanyeol’s cheeks thanks to the mention of Bunny’s name.

Chanyeol dismisses the ridiculous guess with a wave of his hand. “Why is the club empty, though? Isn’t there supposed to be a special performance like the usual?”

“Did you miss the memo?” Sehun asks. “Chanyeol, what would you do without us?” he continues, letting out a long sigh. Minseok at the back joins with a small chuckle.

“What do you mean?”

“Bunny can’t perform tonight,” Minseok answers this time.

 _What_?

“Oh,” Chanyeol manages to clear his throat. “What happened?” he goes on to ask, trying so hard not to sound desperate or curious. He doesn't want his friends to notice his interest in Bunny.

“I don’t know. Perhaps it has something to do with Seungho.”

"Seungho? Did something happen?" Chanyeol asks curiously.

"I have no idea,” Sehun says, shrugging. “Oh. Changmin. I did see him backstage, though. Maybe you can ask him? But I heard Bunny wouldn't be performing on the stage for a while, so that’s all about it."

Could it be the other night? When he met Bunny at the toilet? Did Seungho find out about it?

Now that Chanyeol recalls that night, Seungho might have been the one who caused Bunny to cry. Bunny never told him the reason, but Seungho is Allure’s manager, he’s the only one who has control over Bunny. As far as Chanyeol knows, Bunny barely interacts with anyone other than Seungho and the two bodyguards. The club’s manager could be one of the reasons that led to Bunny crying alone in the toilet that night.

"Where did you see Changmin again?"

"Backstage. He’s probably not there anymore. Why? Do you wanna ask him about Bunny?" Sehun teases.

Chanyeol doesn't answer and walks past Sehun who shouts for his name. He feels slightly disappointed, but he knows there is still hope for him.

He will make sure he meets Bunny again the next time.


	2. two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains mentions of threesome and minor violence(?). There are only small parts of them, though. No worries :'D

Thursday night comes with a swift.

Chanyeol is about to clock out when he is suddenly stopped by two familiar faces, Changmin and Minho, Bunny’s personal bodyguards. Even though Chanyeol can easily intimidate these men with his greater height, they can and _will_ overpower him quite easily should he dare to try.

“Seungho wants to see you,” Changmin says with indifference on his face, eliciting a confused look from Chanyeol.

“Me?” Chanyeol points at himself, perplexed. This is new. No one ever gets called by the manager personally. Not even Sehun, who’s worked here longer than he has. “Why?”

“He's waiting for you downstairs,” Minho answers this time instead, his face remaining as stoic as ever.

Downstairs. _Downstairs?_ Isn’t that where all the dancers’ rooms are supposed to be?

“Uhm, okay.” Chanyeol puts his backpack away and slips his phone back in his jeans’ pocket, and then proceeds to follow them toward the backdoor.

As they ride the elevator together, silence fills the space. Chanyeol is uneasy, evident in his fidgeting. As he keeps busy with his restless fingers, he thinks about his situation. He doesn't know why he's been summoned by Seungho. Both of the bodyguards don’t say anything, and even if they do speak, Chanyeol doubts they would answer Chanyeol’s questions. So, he decides to set the queries aside and waits for the elevator door to open. All the while, his heart stammers hard against his chest.

When the elevator stops, Minho steps aside and holds the door for Chanyeol, who steps out carefully and turns side to side to find the hallway to be devoid of people. It’s eerily quiet, almost foreboding; as if something bad is about to happen to him.

“Room 506,” Minho informs, voice deep. “Changmin will lead you there.”

 _Room 506?_ That's Bunny's room. Why is he sent there? Is Bunny there? But why did Seungho call him to Bunny's room?

Despite all these questions running in his mind, Chanyeol heads out toward the said room with Changmin following closely behind. It makes Chanyeol all the more curious, and more questions fill his head, but he decides to wait until he arrives at the destination.

He knocks hesitantly on the door of Room 506.

He doesn't know what to expect. He hears laughter from inside the room, so it seems like Seungho is not alone. There's a sudden tug at his heart. Is Bunny with Seungho? But why? Chanyeol now hesitates to barge inside. A few more knocks, and Chanyeol waits.

_“Come in.”_

Chanyeol inhales deeply, bracing himself, and, despite shaking hands, finally opens the door.

He is met with a pair of red eyes in the dim lit room, which stare at him as he crosses the large room in a couple of strides. As his own gaze falls on a familiar face, he stops.

Is… is that really _Bunny_?

Both Seungho and Bunny are in bed, their bodies tangled in a way that's too intimate, leaving no space in between them.

Bunny is the only one _naked_ in the room and so, Chanyeol quickly sets his eyes down on the floor in a manner that can only be perceived as awkward. Then, he catches sight of a familiar piece of clothing that belongs to Bunny. He recognizes the black leather pants well, and gulps down the heavy lump in his throat.

_What is going on here?_

“What are you doing here?” Seungho asks.

“Didn't you call for me?” Chanyeol dares himself to look Seungho in the eye as he asks.

Seungho takes a while to respond, and when it seems to finally dawn on him, he grins. A wide and wicked grin that makes Chanyeol take a deep breath. “Ah… you are the bartender for tonight, am I right?”

Chanyeol is puzzled, but he nods nonetheless. “Yes.”

It takes a while for Seungho to reply as the man first scans Chanyeol from head to toe, and after doing so, chuckles. “Bunny's been looking for you.”

 _What?_ Chanyeol can see Bunny from his peripheral vision. Bunny, who's so small and so delicate as he hides behind the expanse of Seungho’s nude upper body. The dancer is staring somewhere else inside the room, refusing to look at Chanyeol in the eye.

“Is he the right guy?” Seungho’s striking gaze now lands on Bunny, who has been silent the whole time. A reluctant nod from the dancer answers Seungho’s query. Seconds after, the manager turns his face to scrutinize Chanyeol.

Chanyeol breaks into a cold sweat as he straightens himself, muscles tensing upon sensing something shady.

This is not going to be good, is it?

“Sir…?”

Red eyes dart toward Chanyeol, and Seungho smirks as soon as their eyes meet. “Take off your pants.”

Chanyeol stands frozen. _What?_

The sudden order from Seungho leaves him speechless. He has heard this stern voice countless times before. Following Seungho’s orders isn't hard to do, he’s gotten used to them ever since he’s started working here.

But _this?_

Chanyeol curses at himself. His feet are completely frozen on the spot, he can't move. He can't run away from this place, can he?

“Did you not hear me? Or do I need to repeat myself? I said take off your pants. And touch yourself.”

“I can't, sir,” Chanyeol finally refutes, oblivious of the fact that Bunny is now staring at him for unknown reasons. Chanyeol’s heart does a flip, and he tries his best not to let it show on his face.

Seungho lets out a burst of shrieking laughter. Chanyeol’s ears suddenly ring, and the pain in his head seems to appear again.

“Are you blind? Can't you see Bunny is waiting for you?”

“But why is he—” Chanyeol stops midway in his sentence. His eyes finally meet Bunny’s, and in the next second, it finally dawns on him that Seungho is suggesting a threesome.

_Oh God._

“What are you waiting for?”

Chanyeol is startled, but he quickly regains his composure. He's overwhelmed, sure, but he can't look stupid and lost in front of these two even though Seungho's presence intimidates him. “I'm sorry, but I think Bunny got the wrong person. Maybe he's looking for another bartender. I'm just taking over my friend's shift.”

A lie. As much as he’s glad to finally see Bunny again, it’s beyond his imagination to see a naked person in front of him, let alone witnessing _Bunny_ sprawled on the bed without any piece of clothing. He doesn’t want to see the dancer like _this_.

This feels so _wrong_.

“I was looking for you.” A small voice suddenly speaks out of nowhere.

Chanyeol's attention is on Bunny now. His heart beats even faster. His brows knitted together in confusion as another question appears in his mind. “But why?”

“He wants you with us,” Seungho says this time. “Strange. I'm curious to know what changed Bunny's mind tonight. Turns out he just wants a barman to fuck him. Ridiculous,” the manager scoffs and grabs Bunny roughly by the chin. He makes a show of whispering to the naked dancer, both voice and gesture too loud for Chanyeol. “Are you satisfied now? I brought you your favorite bartender now. Happy?”

Bunny manages to nod despite being pinned down on the mattress like that. Chanyeol can only stare at both of them. Seungho lets go of the dancer and turns to look at Chanyeol again. His eyes, red and seemingly full of something that Chanyeol would commonly call rage, drill holes into Chanyeol’s wavering soul.

“Are you blind or what? What are you waiting for?”

“I don’t—”

Chanyeol doesn’t expect it would happen, but it does. Within a few seconds, Seungho has Bunny’s cock held tight in his palm, thumb rubbing aggressively against the sensitive head. Bunny’s face morphs into something unexplainable. Chanyeol frowns as he stares at Seungho, silently begging for an explanation. “You don’t want this? Cool. But you’ll see yourself kicked out of the club right away if you defy me,” Seungho says with a smirk on his face.

Chanyeol glances at Bunny, whose eyes are brimming with tears now. He’s left with no other choice other than to follow Seungho's order.

Slowly, Chanyeol unzips his pants, revealing a strip of his underwear, and he curses under his breath upon realizing that his cock is already straining hard against the fabric of its prison. Embarrassment worms inside him, and Chanyeol’s heart feels heavy as he takes his cock out from the confines of his jeans and starts pumping. He can feel those pairs of eyes still training on him, and he has half the mind to scream and yell because this is _so_ humiliating. Chanyeol never thought that today would finally come, where he would be pinned down and trapped in such a shameful position. He's slightly shaking, but he doesn't let it show for fear of being laughed at. Not by Bunny. Chanyeol doesn't want the dancer to notice that he's nervous. His movement is slow and sloppy at first, but his pace gradually quickens as he gets used to it. He dares not say he’s becoming more confident; that cannot be any farther away from the truth.

It’s uncomfortable to be jerking off like this, with his jeans hanging low and in full view of his boss and Bunny. It's not that he hasn't masturbated before, but it's his first time doing it in front of other people. Surely that’s an experience to be considered or welcomed by other people under very specific and _very_ different circumstances. To think he’s doing this in front of _Bunny_ , out of all people. Chanyeol’s heart sinks even more at the thought of it.

“What's your name again?” Seungho asks.

“P-Park Chanyeol.”

“Park Chanyeol? I'm sure I haven't seen you before,” Seungho muses, then goes to ask the quiet Bunny, “How did you know this man, darling?” Upon noticing that Chanyeol’s ministrations have stopped, the manager barks, “Don’t stop,” which visibly flusters Chanyeol into resuming.

Seungho immediately bursts into laughter.

Chanyeol despises him for it.

Seungho is drunk. There are a few empty beer bottles and cigarettes scattered all over the floor as proof, which also explain the stench in the room that burns Chanyeol’s nose. It doesn’t even take a bartender to know that Seungho is _crazy_ drunk, and will likely not remember what transpired this evening come the following morning.

So why is Chanyeol still here when he could run away?

“What are you doing standing over there? Come here,” Seungho says provocatively as he grabs Bunny's hard cock in his hand, drawing whimpers out of the stripper. Seungho is now squeezing the cock slightly and running his thumb over the sensitive head a few times, earning a long, needy moan from the stripper.

Chanyeol watches how Bunny's face scrunches from the pleasure. He gulps down his nervousness, dragging his eyes slowly toward Bunny's small, _leaking_ cock. It's just begging to be licked, tasted, and sucked. It’s desperate for attention, and Chanyeol could so easily tell from the mere look of it.

He can't _just_ do it, can he? Bunny is not just anybody in this place. Everyone loves him, and everyone knows his name. What if news gets out that he had a threesome with Allure’s manager and its prized dancer?

Chanyeol watches Seungho lick the drool off the stripper's chin and then kiss the latter full on the lips.

His stomach suddenly churns at the thought of having Bunny's length in his mouth. What does it taste like? Like heaven, he bets. How can someone like Bunny taste otherwise?

“Are you an idiot? How many times do I have to repeat myself?” Seungho shouts from the bed, scowling at Chanyeol who in turn is more focused on the lithe figure underneath the manager’s built body. Bunny gives a small smile and a nod, a gesture that says Chanyeol can come and make his move now.

Chanyeol eagerly takes the cue, and he hurriedly makes his way toward the bed. He feels uneasy because never in his life has he done this before. He doesn't know what to do, doesn't know where to look or to even sit.

“You can touch him. That's all. Don’t suck him,” Seungho orders him with a smirk on his face, still obviously too drunk to realize what he's saying, let alone crudely gesturing for Chanyeol to do.

Chanyeol turns to look at the stripper’s leaking cock. He has never seen such a beautiful thing. No, of course not, beautiful is not even the right word for it, but _fuck_ it, he’s never really had an opinion about whatever was between another man’s legs.

Chanyeol gulps once more. The thought of sucking this hard and pretty thing off is, by itself, a tease. The mere thought turns him on; the gratification he’ll get greatly outweighs the discomfort. At least, _that’s_ what his mind keeps saying; chiding, _justifying_.

However, he knows it’s impossible. Or rather, it _shouldn’t_ be possible. He knows that there are still limits despite how outrageous circumstances get; despite how self-gratuitous circumstance lets him be. He can touch this cock in front of him, presented and offered to him like the forbidden fruit, but he must not dare to act on his whims. He can touch it to pleasure Bunny, but he cannot pleasure Bunny beyond the touch defined by Seungho.

Chanyeol has this passing thought of just dashing out of the room, leaving the club’s premises, and pretending that tonight never happened, that none of _this_ ever happened. But who would deny someone like Bunny? What confidently sane man would ever turn away from an opportunity to touch such a beautiful little thing?

_Fuck this shit._

Chanyeol stretches out his hand to touch Bunny's cock, scooting closer as he closes his eyes tightly. He doesn’t know what to expect because when his fingers brush lightly against the tip, the stripper is already a moaning mess.

Chanyeol shoots his eyes open, surprised to see Bunny's mouth hang open. Their eyes finally meet, and he sees Bunny mouthing _please, please, please_. Chanyeol watches as the cock twitches and hardens in desperation; full of wants. His fingers are barely touching Bunny's shaft, but the stripper is already writhing under Seungho's body.

Should he continue this? Is he even doing it right?

_Whatever._

Chanyeol pushes his doubt away and silently works all his fingers and rubs them all over Bunny's length. His hand makes careful contact with the other man’s skin, eliciting short breaths and small whimpers out of the dancer’s mouth seconds after.

Bunny is _too_ sensitive. And why is Chanyeol suddenly excited at the thought of it? Wonder continues to wash through Chanyeol’s system as he stares at the way the stripper’s cock twitches under his touch.

Bunny is petite, everything about him is so small; Chanyeol wonders how someone like this man can be so precious and be so helplessly beautiful. He thumbs at the head, silently admiring over how soft and delicate and _wet_ it feels under the graze of his thumb.

Chanyeol can see Seungho's lips curve up at the sound of Bunny's whimpers. The man leans closer to Bunny, whose shut eyes and parted lips are the most obvious testament to the pleasure he derives from Chanyeol pumping his cock.

“Do you like that, baby?” Seungho whispers, his hand slithering down from Bunny's face to flick at the dancer’s nipple. Chanyeol looks up and sees Bunny nodding his head. The room is silent if not for the stifled moans and heavy breaths which the stripper fills it with while two other men please him.

Seungho is now hovering over Bunny, kissing the stripper again, all the while ignoring Chanyeol who’s still at a loss for words.

Chanyeol gulps. Somehow, something strange builds up inside him.

_I want to taste him._

Chanyeol doesn’t know if it’s the stuffy air inside the room or the shortest bout of insanity when one finds something he really wants to possess, but something influences him to do the next ludicrous action.

He bends, lowers himself just a bit more. In the very next moment, he engulfs Bunny’s whole length, feeling the dick hitting the roof of his mouth.

Bunny continues to wriggle as Chanyeol’s tongue runs up and down the whole length, doing its magic. The lewd slurping resonates in the room—it’s so sinful, Chanyeol feels his skin burn with excitement, weirdly so.

When Chanyeol releases the cock, a string of saliva mixed with the stripper’s precum binds his swollen lips to the leaking tip. He’s completely lost, absorbed in his own world that he completely forgot Seungho’s order from before. He braces himself to continue, only to be surprised by a sudden yell, loud and booming in his ears.

It starts with a loud thud and a sharp pain right on Chanyeol’s forehead. When he blinks his eyes open, the world around him is spinning.

“What the _fuck_? Did you not hear what I told you?!”

It’s Seungho’s voice, Chanyeol recognizes it. But he doesn’t understand why he can’t seem to find the man anywhere. He doesn’t know what happened, doesn’t know where to hide himself when he’s hit for a second time, this time, right on his cheek. His sight instantly blurs, making it hard for him to comprehend what is going on when perception alone is already an issue. His skin turns icy as he breaks out into cold sweat and finally registers the situation.

_Run._

Something at the back of Chanyeol’s mind urges him to run. Away from that place. To safety. Run so he can be _safe_.

The tightness in his chest constricts his breath. It hurts _everywhere_. He struggles to pull his jeans up with trembling hands, trying to cover himself up as he deliberates whether to run for it as soon as he spots the exit. The ringing sound in his ears becomes stronger, agonizing him as time ticks away. When he tries to stand, he only falls back down on the carpeted floor. It frustrates him. His wobbly knees are useless at this point. He’s feeling completely helpless.

There’s a wicked laugh resounding in the background. Then Chanyeol hears another voice—a desperate cry of _stop, stop, stop_ —which blends with the vicious laugh, both of which somehow break Chanyeol’s heart. He can’t recognize all these voices anymore.

The next thing he knows, everything is pitch black.

* * *

Chanyeol wakes up with a throbbing head; pain is all too zealous with all the hammering it does inside his skull and is undoubtedly determined to keep him company for a substantial while. After he jolts awake, gasping for air, his breaths remain heavy. Scanning the room, he comes to recognize the familiarity of his surroundings.

It's his own room.

Chanyeol doesn't remember how he got here, doesn't understand why his head keeps pounding so hard. He has half the mind to scream because the pain is _excruciating_ , but decides not to at the very last minute when the door to his room opens, revealing a confused Sehun. What is Sehun doing here?

“You okay now?” Sehun asks with a worried voice as he strides toward Chanyeol’s bed and sits next to the man. “What the hell happened to you? Gosh, look at you!” Sehun whines and touches Chanyeol's forehead, only for the latter to wince in pain at the jolt of pain that suddenly bites him.

Chanyeol instantly cries in pain and slaps the other bartender’s hand away. Sehun seems shocked, but Chanyeol can't care at this point. It fucking stings on the area his friend just touched.

“Who beat you up last night? Was it a customer?” Sehun questions. “Did you not remember what I told you? Do not get on the customers' nerves. They are a pain in the ass.”

“I don't think it was a customer...” Chanyeol trails off. Trying to recall the events of last night seems to be too much too early, for his head hurts again and he cowers in pain. Sehun rushes to grab two pills of painkiller by the nightstand and hands them to him. Upon calming down and taking the medicine, Chanyeol manages to ask, “How did I get here?”

“Changmin. He told me and we found you in the toilet. You looked like such a mess. Thank god Jun was there with me last night or else I wouldn’t have known what to do. We brought you all the way here in his car,” Sehun explains, becoming increasingly breathless until he stops talking. When he sees confusion growing evident in Chanyeol's expression, his forehead creases. “You remember Changmin, right? Bunny's personal bodyguard. We both talked about him the other day,” Sehun explains.

Changmin.

Bunny's bodyguard.

_Bunny._

Then everything clicks. It all comes back to Chanyeol in a rush. His heart hammers against his chest in an instant as he recalls everything that happened last night. He kicks the blankets off and rushes to stand, only to be stopped by Sehun who’s fast enough to anticipate his next move.

“No, no, no. Hold on. Where do you think you're going? You still need to rest, dumbass.”

“I need to go,” Chanyeol mutters under his heavy breath. “I need to go and see Changmin.”

“Why do you want to meet him, huh?”

“I need to tell him something.”

Chanyeol doesn’t mention Seungho or Bunny’s name. That would make things even more complicated. He doesn’t think he’s ready to answer any questions if Sehun gets suspicious and begins to probe.

Sehun massages his head. “The club's closed, Chanyeol. I doubt Changmin will even be there around this hour. Look at the time.” Chanyeol glances at the clock on the wall and flops down on the mattress, clueless. “It's almost noon. No one's there except for the janitor, maybe,” Sehun reminds him.

The ache on Chanyeol’s forehead reminds him it still exists too.

“I just—”

“You need to rest. That’s what you need to do right now. Here. Drink this water,” Sehun is quick to hush him, much like a nagging parent, and hands a glass of water. “I already cooked some porridge for you. I don’t know what it tastes like, but I hope it's edible.”

Chanyeol holds the glass in his hand with an empty mind. He _badly_ needs some rest, he thinks, considering how his head has been spinning since he woke up.

“And you don't have to go to work tonight,” Sehun adds. Chanyeol’s eyes instantly go wide at this. “Now before you argue with me, Seungho himself told me to remind you not to come to work. Minseok and I will cover your shift tonight, no worries. You’ll have to cover my shift on Sunday. So, rest up.”

_Seungho._

Chanyeol’s blood boils and his chest squeezes tightly at the mere mention of the name, but ultimately stays silent. Sehun can't know yet. He doesn't even know if Sehun should know about this.

Perhaps he should keep this as a secret. His friend doesn’t need to know everything. If Sehun finds out what happened between the three of them last night—Seungho, Bunny and him—the other bartender would freak out. Chanyeol thinks he’s going insane, but at this point, he decides to handle this alone.

Now that everything is clear as the sky, he sighs at the memory of last night. Bunny’s face and reactions are still vivid in his mind. The images replay in his mind over and over again, refusing to let him forget.

“Alright.”

Sehun nods. “Good. Just call me if you need me or anything.” He’s about to leave the room when he halts in his steps. “The pills. You still have them, right?”

Chanyeol frowns, before he finally catches the meaning behind Sehun’s question. He only responds with a nod.

“Did you get any nightmare last night?”

Chanyeol shakes his head. “I don’t think so. Can’t remember having any last night.”

“That’s good. It’s great to know that you’ve been sleeping well these days,” Sehun says, a trace of gladness present in his voice as he pats Chanyeol’s arm comfortingly.

Chanyeol rubs his neck. “Yeah, I guess so. Thanks, Sehun.”

“No problem. Just take care of yourself, okay?”

Chanyeol waits until Sehun leaves the room before he finally lets out a long sigh, pondering on how he’ll be able to face Bunny or Seungho after this.

Things are going to be more difficult for him, right?

* * *

Chanyeol thinks this is when his life starts going downhill.

It’s a normal Sunday night, just like any other night. He wonders whether those performers dancing on the stage are Allure’s new recruits since he has never seen them before. That would explain why the strip performances are rather bland tonight. Nevertheless, that doesn’t stop the customers from coming to Allure. It is a perfect night to escape from reality before the Monday morning arrives tomorrow.

Sunday night is supposed to be a normal night for Chanyeol, and it is. It _was_ , until he saw none other than the star of the club.

Why is _Bunny_ here, too?

 _Yes,_ he knows Bunny lives here. It only takes the dancer minutes to reach the main dance floor. Bunny could join the almost daily party upstairs if the man desired it. However, in the two months that Chanyeol’s been working at the club, he never saw the entertainer. Bunny never graced the floors on days off, not until today.

But why the sudden change? And why _now_?

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to expect when he sees people murmuring to one another, and notices almost everyone slowly directing their gazes toward him.

 _Fuck_. Now what?

Chanyeol’s mind is all over the place as soon as he sees Bunny strutting toward him, poised and confident. It is as though the dancer has something up his sleeve, but Chanyeol can’t decipher anything from that bright and coy expression. The crowd on the dance floor parts in the middle, as if everyone already knew to make way for the dancer. The whispers continue, and now everyone’s attention is on both Chanyeol and Bunny.

He did expect Bunny to see him again, but not like _this_. He expected the dancer to approach him secretly, to come to him when no one’s around, because their meetings have been consistent in that regard so far.

But this?

Chanyeol wants to disappear into thin air.

What is he supposed to do now? Bunny has been torturing and occupying his mind since the first moment he ever saw this gorgeous man. He’s managed to keep the excitement of finally interacting with the dancer to himself.

But how is Chanyeol supposed to contain himself with the added pressure of everyone else watching him?

Bunny’s not wearing his usual flashy and provocative attire, considering that he’s not performing tonight. Nevertheless, the dancer looks _so_ effortlessly beautiful, even like this. The man is only wearing a pair of washed-out jeans and a white button-up shirt, the sleeves of which have been rolled up to reveal the cutest elbows, and the casualness of it all is dotted by a pair of Gucci sneakers—not those sparkly high heels which definitely left an impression on Chanyeol. It’s almost unfair how casual Bunny is still enough to render most people speechless.

How many days has it been? Two? Three? Chanyeol can’t recall. He feels as though he hasn’t seen the dancer in forever. Truthfully, Chanyeol misses the thrill and the excitement which coursed through his veins when he first caught sight of the dancer. This weird feeling just grows stronger with each passing day, tormenting him and his confused heart.

But now, Chanyeol only wishes to dissipate into the air. His breath immediately hitches once Bunny gets much closer. He suddenly can’t think of anything else right now.

He decides to keep busy. He almost stumbles as he moves back and forth to retrieve dirty glasses on the counter to place into the sink, and then proceeds to collect the tips from departing patrons. His movement only stops when a familiar fragrance entices his nose.

“Well, _hello._ ”

Chanyeol feels his heart steadily, but absolutely not slowly, crawling up to his throat. A part of him is glad to be there to hear that voice again, while another part of him just wants to run and hide. This is too much for him to handle.

Up close, Bunny is even prettier. The dancer’s deep copper hair is swept back, showcasing a pretty forehead. Chanyeol glances curiously at Bunny’s exposed arms and notices a silver bracelet adorning the man’s left wrist. With a tilt of the head, Bunny seems to glow even more because the overhead lights illuminate him at just the right angle. Like this, Bunny almost looks like an angel, and Chanyeol notices that this angel has a little mole at the corner of his lips.

That’s so… _cute?_ Chanyeol bites the inside of his cheek. Why didn’t he notice that before?

“Are you alone?” Bunny initiates a conversation once more, rejecting the absence of a response to his initial attempt. A smile adorns the dancer’s face as he pulls a stool and sits across Chanyeol who’s been frozen behind the counter ever since being approached by Bunny.

Chanyeol _can’t_ miss Bunny. That’s just ridiculous.

Bunny is the club management’s favorite dancer, the club’s cash cow. He’s well known in this line of work and worshipped by his clientele. Most importantly, Bunny is in a secret relationship with no less than the club manager, but Chanyeol immediately pushes that thought away; _very_ far away.

Chanyeol’s throat turns dry just from thinking about it. He is just a bartender who’s struggling to keep his own life afloat. He can’t even sleep well at night knowing he’s barely saving enough money for food and his rent.

They’re worlds apart. It’ll only be pathetic of him to harbor any deep feelings for someone as amazing as Bunny, wouldn’t it? And yet, somewhere deep inside his heart, he finds no harm in hoping, even if it’s a hope for something as unthinkable as this.

“Are you going to keep ignoring me like this?” Bunny crosses his arms, a cute pout forming on his lips. The dancer then leans forward, fingers tapping and dancing on the counter as he waits for Chanyeol to speak. The warmth in Bunny’s whiny tone is inviting, enough to bring Chanyeol closer to losing his mind.

He wonders what prompted Bunny to come here, single him out, and actually talk to him.

Is it because of _that_ night? Is Bunny going to tell him off for ruining what could’ve been a fun night? But that doesn’t seem to be the case.

Bunny seems so… bright tonight. Something good must have happened for him to smile like this. What that ‘something good’ might be, Chanyeol has no idea.

What could Bunny possibly want from him?

Chanyeol sighs. Now is not the time to worry about it. He’s probably reading too much into it.

Bunny is probably just here for a drink, so Chanyeol shakes his head, trying to shove the unpleasant thoughts out of his mind. But the memory, the images of that night, return to him in a rush. It replays in his head vividly, moment by moment, before it finally hits him.

The bruise.

_Fuck._

Chanyeol instantly— _desperately_ —pulls a few strands of his hair down to cover half of his forehead since the bruise he got from that night hasn’t entirely faded yet. The bruise on his cheek is gone now, and he’s thankful because it would be even harder to hide that one. The club is predominantly quite dark, with only flashing neon lights to illuminate the bar, so he thinks he’s safe for now. He’s thankful that Bunny wouldn’t notice the bruise and, therefore, wouldn’t laugh at his miserable state and think of him as some sort of loser.

But then again, it’s not like Bunny would care about any of that anyway, right?

“Uh—” Chanyeol hesitates to speak, not trusting himself even after making sure that his hair sticks to his forehead, only to find a few pairs of eyes staring at him. Silence hovers in the air for a moment and he swallows, breaking out in a cold sweat. He eventually brings his head down and plays with his fidgeting hands instead, refusing to look at anyone at this point.

“Relax. No one’s going to come at you,” Bunny assures him, as if sensing Chanyeol’s worry. The softness in the smaller man’s voice makes Bunny convincing enough to Chanyeol, adding to the entertainer’s inherent vocal allure. His attraction to Bunny’s voice reminds him of sirens in folklore, which seduced and captivated lost sailors who could only allow themselves to be dragged deep into the black ocean while they listened to the echoes of the haunting music.

“Uh—” Chanyeol wants to say something, but he stops when Bunny puts a finger on his lips.

“I have Changmin and Minho with me. It’s alright,” the dancer says.

Chanyeol glances and notices the said bodyguards are guarding the area. He hadn’t realized that they had company until Bunny mentioned them, but that simply proves how much of his attention goes to Bunny and Bunny alone.

“If you’re looking for Seungho, he’s not here tonight. He has to go somewhere else,” the dancer adds, before smirking. “Don’t worry.”

_Seungho._

Chanyeol’s shoulders suddenly tense at the mention of that name. He doesn’t understand why that name seems to throw him into turmoil. He sees Bunny offering him a smile. He looks away from the overwhelming dazzle of Bunny’s smile, only to realize that the curious eyes of the other patrons on the dance floor are still trained on both of them.

“They might be jealous of you.” Bunny chuckles. He seems to know what’s going through Chanyeol’s mind. Perhaps Chanyeol’s expression is just that telling. “I don’t talk to anyone other than Seungho and my bodyguards,” Bunny discloses, then he looks at Chanyeol through long lashes and playfully adds, “And you, too.”

Chanyeol doesn’t know what to make out of this. He decides it’s best to calm himself and stay that way, and then pretend that Bunny is merely another customer he needs to serve.

“A drink?” the bartender offers; an obvious attempt to change the subject.

“I really missed your deep voice.” Bunny’s response is forward, one that easily disarms Chanyeol. A beat passes, and the only truthful answer Chanyeol can’t reveal is his heart that begins to race. After the shortest while, Bunny smiles once more, saying, “Yes sure, any drink will do.”

For a moment, Chanyeol is stunned. He pretends he doesn’t notice the appearance of the dancer’s appealing crescent eye smile shortly after. Bunny looks so cute.

Chanyeol’s heart continues to stammer inside his chest. It’s too loud to be dismissed anymore. He then lets out a quiet sigh.

_Relax, Chanyeol._

Chanyeol decides to pour Bunny some red wine. As he’s preparing the drink behind the counter, Bunny leans even closer, with both elbows resting comfortably on top of the counter. Chanyeol freezes. He swears he can almost hear the small man smiling and breathing right in front of him.

This is too close. Way _too_ close.

“Was it your first time?”

Chanyeol is startled by the sudden question. “Uh… what was?”

A knowing smile spreads across Bunny’s face. “That blowjob was awesome, you know?” Bunny says— _compliments_ , Chanyeol thinks—and at the mention of it, the bartender’s heart somehow swells with pride.

Chanyeol’s lips unknowingly curl up into a small smile as the memory of that night resurfaces.

Was he really that good? He’s not good with compliments. He’s proud of himself, but he doesn’t know whether he should be. After hearing Bunny’s comment, his heart does the weirdest flips.

The tips of Chanyeol’s ears feel hot. He feels as though half of his burdens and worries about that night have been lifted off his shoulders.

“Did you practice it with your boyfriend or something?”

_Eh._

“I—”

A hint of amusement glints in Bunny’s eyes. “It’s okay. I’m not going to judge you or anything. I’m just curious.”

“I…” Chanyeol pauses, collecting his thoughts for a moment. He hesitates, but he ends up saying, “...I’ve never actually had any.”

Bunny’s eyes widen in surprise, and his face morphs into something unexplainable. Is that amusement on his pretty face, perhaps? At this point, maybe Chanyeol just turned into the biggest joke ever to the dancer. He hates to make assumptions, but he can usually tell what’s in someone’s mind by their expressions.

Chanyeol’s certain both of his cheeks are now tinted red in color. It's embarrassing, but it's better to admit the truth instead of lying. He’s never been good at lying anyway.

“No way.” With the way Bunny’s mouth hangs open, Chanyeol’s urge to hide and bury himself deep under the ground is stronger than it was before. “Really? You sure about that? So you’re telling me that was your first time?”

Blood continues to rush to Chanyeol’s face as he nods hesitantly at the dancer’s query. He knows that Bunny could sense him tensing up. Bunny’s lips curl slightly as a result, and Chanyeol feels his heart drop. He could only wish for time to move faster.

He ignores Bunny’s gaze on him as he hands the glass of red wine, which the dancer accepts gladly. In Chanyeol’s peripheral vision, Bunny takes a sip of it, then another, and then another.

The silence stretches too long.

“For a first timer, you were really incredible. I hope you know that,” Bunny adds, and the softest pink adorns both Bunny’s cheeks seconds after.

Chanyeol swears his heart is going to burst. Out of happiness perhaps? He doesn’t know. Can’t think of anything right now. But he feels very much appreciated, having been complimented by the dancer. He could only dream of being the beneficiary of Bunny’s attention, and now the dream’s become reality.

And so, he just nods. He’s still so tense though, so much that his nape literally hurts now. Before he can return to doing his work silently and discreetly, he is stopped by that sweet voice again. Only this time, it’s laced with urgency.

“Hold on. Is that a _bruise_ on your face?”

_Oh god._

Bunny sounds genuinely worried, at least to Chanyeol. The dancer then reaches out, extending his hand and closing the gap between them to touch the faint blue mark that Chanyeol struggled to cover with some cheap foundation Sehun had lent him. Chanyeol shies away from the dancer’s hand, stopping when he feels warm fingers against his cold skin.

Time seems to stop ticking away.

“Uh… it’s alright. I’m fine,” Chanyeol mutters under his breath as he backs away, distancing himself further from the stripper.

He’s _not_ okay at all. The bruise still hurts like a motherfucker. His pride itself is bruised too; he has never been more humiliated and insulted in his entire life. It was a terrible night, if not the worst night he’s ever experienced. Anger suddenly surges within him upon remembering the incident, and his knuckles turn white as he tightens his grip on the counter.

“That bastard,” he hears Bunny curse under his own breath, and it catches Chanyeol off-guard for a moment.

What’s going on?

Bunny gives him a worried look once again before the stripper stands abruptly, seemingly ready to leave the bar. “I’ll go and talk to him.”

“No!” Chanyeol bites on his lips when he realizes he almost yelled at the other man. He flinches as soon as he senses both Changmin and Minho instantaneously glare at him, then he mutters, “No, it’s fine. You don’t have to talk to him. This… this is nothing. I’ll be fine in the next few days.”

Bunny pulls the stool to sit again, glancing at Chanyeol’s forehead. “Are you sure? That looks painful to me.”

Chanyeol nods, assuring Bunny, who seems like he wouldn't stop worrying if Chanyeol didn't at least try to convince him. “This is nothing. It’ll be gone in the next few days.”

There’s a long pause that makes Chanyeol wonder if that had been the wrong thing to say, until Bunny opens his mouth to reply, “I avoided asking about how you felt because I know how upset you are with the whole situation. I didn’t want you to remember the pain, let alone make you focus on it even more. I was surprised too, when I saw what he did to you,” he says. “I’m sorry on Seungho’s behalf.”

Somehow, the throbbing pain on Chanyeol’s forehead subsides, making him forget about his anger from before.

“It’s alright. I totally understand,” Chanyeol pauses, hesitating for a moment. “I think it’s better if we forget about whatever happened that night.”

Bunny’s eyes are a dead giveaway to the man’s surprise and regret at the remark, and Chanyeol is unsure whether he's hurting the man's feelings or not. The dancer remains silent for a moment, seemingly contemplating how to best respond to what’s been said.

“I can’t pretend like it never happened. Because it was one of the most unforgettable experiences I’ve ever had,” Bunny mutters, face gloomy in Chanyeol’s vision. “But if you say so, I’ll respect that of course.”

 _Ah,_ Chanyeol feels like shit.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt your feelings or anything. I just think it’s better if we don’t talk about it; that neither of us brings it up anymore. It wasn’t exactly the most pleasant experience to me. But anyway, really, thank you for worrying about me Bun—”

“It’s Baekhyun.”

Silence suddenly fills the distance between them.

“Baekhyun?” Chanyeol parrots.

It’s weird. The name rolls off his tongue so easily, as if he’s mentioned it countless times before.

“It’s my real name.”

_Baekhyun._

Chanyeol takes a while to process the fact that he finally knows Bunny’s real name. It echoes in his mind, asking to be remembered. It’s beautiful, the syllables untamed yet delicate on the lips; it fits the dancer perfectly.

When his eyes meet Bunny’s, he’s immediately weak against their sparkle, against Bunny’s _brightness_ , and Chanyeol has to consciously prevent himself from being swept away. He tries to remain calm despite how loud his heart is beating, but how could he? How does anyone remain so calm when it’s not just their heart that suddenly feels so much more alive?

“Your name is Chanyeol, right? Park Chanyeol?”

Chanyeol freezes upon hearing Bunny’s words, not quite believing his ears.

“Yes, it’s Park Chanyeol,” the bartender mutters in return.

_He remembers my name._

“That’s a pretty name,” the dancer says, tucking his hair behind the ear before he smiles. “You can call me Baekhyun whenever we’re both alone.”

Chanyeol gulps. What is that supposed to mean? Is Bunny implying that they’re going to meet each other again next time? And possibly without others’ presence?

“Yeah, sure Bun—”

“ _Baekhyun_ ,” the dancer corrects, and his chuckle follows after. “You gotta get used to it quickly.”

Chanyeol swallows and fiddles with his own ear. “B-Baekhyun, I mean. Yeah. Sure.”

Bunny—no, scratch that— _Baekhyun_ gives Chanyeol the softest smile he’s ever seen. Chanyeol is awestruck once again by the mesmerizing sight before him.

“Anyway, about that night...” the stripper trails off, taking his time to construct his words. Chanyeol waits nervously. “I know Seungho _pushed_ you way beyond your limits. But you could’ve said no too, don’t you think so? I wouldn’t take it to heart,” he adds, sounding genuine.

The bartender bites his lower lip.

How can Chanyeol answer this question? He _did_ say no to Seungho’s order that night. Perhaps Baekhyun has forgotten about it. Or perhaps he just didn’t care enough. But then again, didn’t the dancer ask for Chanyeol’s presence that night? So what’s with the sudden query?

He doesn’t correct the dancer, though, because what’s done is done. It’s not like Chanyeol can change anything about it anymore when the consequences are already here.

“I just did what I was told to do. I’m sorry if I ruined anything or—”

“No, you didn’t ruin anything. You did amazing. You don’t have to worry about that, okay?” Baekhyun assures Chanyeol with a comforting smile evident on his face. “But, seriously. Was it really your first time? It felt more like you've done it plenty of times before. Are you sure you don't have a boyfriend? You’re not lying to me, are you?” the stripper insists, repeating the same question, still not satisfied with Chanyeol's answer earlier.

“It really was my first time. And no, I don't have any boyfriend,” Chanyeol answers quickly, waiting to see Baekhyun’s reaction. When the dancer casts him a look of wonder, Chanyeol wordlessly questions why his love life is of any interest to the other man.

“What if Seungho wasn’t there with us that night? Would you have still done it had I asked?”

Chanyeol hasn’t really thought about it, honestly. Truth be told, it never even really crossed his mind. What he thought was going to be a normal night turned into something unexpected, horrifying even. To say that he isn’t affected by it badly would be a complete lie, because he still can’t properly process whatever happened that night. And even though the pain on his forehead slowly subsides, the shameful memory still burns intensely in his mind.

“Never thought about it. I don’t know. I kinda don’t wanna talk about it now, though,” Chanyeol replies, taking a deep breath.

Baekhyun seems to be taken aback by the response, and now Chanyeol regrets his choice of words. Why can’t he just shut up? Chanyeol curses under his breath out of habit and Baekhyun’s lips suddenly curve upwards upon catching the slight change of Chanyeol’s expression.

“I should’ve kept the questions to myself. We’ll talk about it next time,” Baekhyun says apologetically before taking another appreciative sip of the red wine.

 _Next time._ Isn’t this like… how many times already? Isn’t it the second time Baekhyun has mentioned ‘ _next time_ ’ to him? Chanyeol doesn’t know how to respond so he chooses silence, not trusting his instinct.

“Anyway, have you ever requested for a private dance here?”

“Huh?” Chanyeol says, slightly caught off-guard. Is he hearing things now? He studies Baekhyun’s face, but the slight smirk on the stripper’s expression only confirms it. “No, I haven’t.”

“Then, how about one from me? If it’s you, I’m very much willing to give you a good price. _Much_ fairer than what Allure charges. Just tell me what we have to work with,” Baekhyun suggests.

_What?_

“I don’t understand?”

“For a certain price and you’ll get _me_ —to dance, that is. _Just_ for you, just the two of us. Somewhere _very_ private,” Baekhyun repeats, smiling even wider. “You see those rooms upstairs? Have you been up there before?” The dancer then gestures toward the rooms with black curtains. Chanyeol’s never seen the interior, but he knows well enough to know what the rooms are for.

It only means danger.

Chanyeol gulps. “But why me?”

There are rumors about Seungho being the true gatekeeper to Allure’s most prized goods. Chanyeol previously thought it was due to the man’s role as the club’s manager, but after his sexual encounter with both Seungho and Baekhyun, he now understands that it’s likely not a simple matter of packaging and marketing Bunny as premium; not just about empowering Bunny and justifying the club for charging patrons exorbitantly. While he may not know the true nature of Seungho and Baekhyun’s relationship, it definitely didn’t seem to be just work between them; it would definitely explain why Seungho is said to have the gall to reject even the VIPs.

And if Seungho is audacious enough to reject _VIPs_ , then what benefit will there be to Baekhyun to make a personal sponsor out of Chanyeol?

“You can pick anyone else to privately dance for,” Chanyeol mutters, careful with his words.

Baekhyun bursts out laughing. “I know it might sound weird to you. But trust me. You’re never going to regret it. And I’ll take care of Seungho. You don’t have to worry about that.”

Interesting. Chanyeol badly wants to take the bait.

“But still… why me?”

There’s a pause. Baekhyun seems to contemplate for a while before he says, “You’re not like everyone else here in the club. Besides, I only want _you_. And I kinda owe you something from that night. This is the only way for me to repay.”

“But you don’t owe me anything,” Chanyeol mutters.

“And you don’t get to decide that.”

There’s a long pause and Baekhyun’s eyes narrow when the answer he gets is… nothing. Chanyeol’s been too consistent with his lack of response now, and he thinks the dancer might truly be already annoyed by this.

“Come on. Don’t make me change my mind.” Baekhyun laughs again. This time, it’s certainly a tad awkward. There’s something strange in the way the smaller man’s voice seems to crack, or is Chanyeol hearing things again?

Considering that Chanyeol still hasn’t muttered a single word, Baekhyun finally lets out a sigh. Dejection is written all over the dancer’s face, and yet, it’s with confidence that the man proposes, “I’ll give you some time to think about it.”

Not one to seemingly give up so easily, Baekhyun’s face lights up, glowing with something that could be hope or motivation after being issued a challenge, and Chanyeol is even more at a loss, unsure what to expect because of those words.

“This offer only comes _once_ in your whole life.” The dancer smiles, and says, “So, do consider it.”

“But—”

“Listen,” Baekhyun interrupts, holding up a finger. He then closes the gap and leans to whisper, so close that Chanyeol can feel the dancer’s breath fanning hot in his ear. “You should know that I’m an impatient person. A _very_ impatient one. So, if you’re interested, just let me know right away. Or even if you’re not. Which I hope wouldn’t be the case. Just let me know. As soon as you can. You know where to find me anyway.”

This is the most ridiculous offer Chanyeol’s ever gotten in his life. Why does Baekhyun suddenly want him? What did he even do to deserve this kind of attention from Allure’s dancer?

He sighs, contemplating his life decision. Should he just accept Baekhyun’s offer? It does sound tempting, and he can’t deny that the mere thought of Baekhyun having personally offered him a private dance excites him. It’s new, and it certainly makes him feel _special_. It has never crossed his mind that he’ll be able to talk to Baekhyun, let alone about something like _this_. And if Sehun happens to know about this exchange, Sehun will lose his mind, too.

Should he ask for Sehun’s opinion too? His friend always knows what to say when it comes to dealing with tough decisions like this. At this point, he only wishes for Sehun to be here, because this whole situation suffocates him. But Chanyeol doesn’t know how to tell his friend about his encounters with Baekhyun. Even if he decides to, he should be careful with spilling the secret while also leaving the _extra_ details. Sehun doesn’t have to know everything. Besides, who knows what his friend might think of him if Sehun finds out about the incident? What if Sehun gets disappointed in him and tells him off for falling into such a situation? Chanyeol doesn’t want to imagine the possibilities.

“Can you… give me some time?” Chanyeol finally responds, even though the words feel heavy on his tongue. He’s definitely not going to give the answer right away. This is something he needs to think through, considering how ridiculous this whole situation is.

Baekhyun’s eyes brighten at this. “Sure, darling. I can wait.”

Warmth floods Chanyeol’s insides as he hears that. He feels like drowning now. What is this new and weird feeling bugging his mind now?

He’s doomed, right?

“Well then... I’ll get going now.” Baekhyun finally stands up. “Don’t take too long to give me your answer, though. I’ll be waiting, okay?” There’s an unknown expression fleeting across Baekhyun’s face before he points at his own forehead. “Don’t forget to put some ointment. We don’t want that bruise to ruin your pretty face, right?”

There’s a chuckle bubbling in Baekhyun’s throat, and with that, the stripper leaves the bar and heads toward the exit with his bodyguards following closely from behind, and then disappearing in the middle of the crowd.

Chanyeol thinks he’s really trapped this time with no other way out of this predicament he inadvertently got himself into.


End file.
